


all night long

by flaismin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Türkçe | Turkish, chenle gizemli
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Jisung'ın kusursuz planının hiçbir yerinde daha beş dakika önce tanıştığı bir Çinli ile beraber el ele Seul sokaklarında gecenin bir yarısı koşuşturmak yoktu.Aşık olmak da kesinlikle planlara dahil değildi.Özellikle de birkaç saat sonra gidecek birine. Bir daha asla görmeyeceği birine.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	1. 11:58 pm

**Author's Note:**

> bu hikayeyi wattpad hesabımdan da okuyabilirsiniz!

Jisung yaklaşık kırk beş dakika önce cips ve kola almak için söylene söylene yurt odasından çıktığında başına bunların geleceğinden elbette ki haberi yoktu. O, sadece kendine ayırdığı son paket cipsi Taehyun acımadan, kırıntı bile bırakmadan yediği için kızgındı. Onu yanlış anlamayın, Taehyun _tabii ki_ de atıştırmalıklarından yiyebilirdi, Jisung da onun atıştırmalıklarını yiyordu sonuçta, ama hiç yoktan yedikten sonra haber vermek konusunda anlaşmışlardı. Odaya cips hayaliyle gelip yerinde yeller estiğini görünce elinde olmadan sinirleri tepesine sıçramıştı. Söverek anahtarını almış, üzerine bulduğu ilk hırkayı atmış ve sinirli olduğu belli olsun diye kapıyı Taehyun'la paylaştığı yurt odasında kimse olmamasına rağmen çarparak çıkmıştı.

Jisung tüm haftasını kafasında bugünü planlayarak geçirmişti. Perşembe akşamları, yarı zamanlı çalıştığı markete gitmediği, okul çıkışında antrenmanının olmadığı, diğer arkadaşları o gün çok meşgul oldukları için gelip odadan onu sürüklemedikleri tek akşamdı. Ayaklarını uzatıp kafasını dinleyebileceği tek akşam. Kimsenin ona karışmadan oyun oynayabileceği tek akşam. Jisung'ın perşembe akşamları için olan ritüeli oldukça basitti. Okuldan eve gel, duş al, üzerine rahat bir şeyler giyin, yemek ye, yaklaşık üç saat boyunca oyun oyna, yanına cipsini ve kolanı al, film izle. Sizin de anlayacağınız ve tahmin edeceğiniz üzere Jisung'ın kusursuz planının hiçbir yerinde sadece beş dakika önce tanıştığı bir Çinli ile beraber Seul sokaklarında el ele koşuşturup kan ter içinde kalmak yoktu ama Jisung'ın bugün bir kez daha öğrendiği gibi, hayatta hiçbir şey planlara uygun gitmiyordu.

Uzun bir süre boyunca beraber koştular. Nereye gittikleri konusunda ikisinin de en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Jisung'ın neden koştukları hakkında bir fikri de yoktu. Sadece birinin onları kovaladığını biliyordu ve arkalarından Çince bir şeyler bağırdığını duyabiliyordu ama tüm Çince derslerinde uyumasının bir sonucu olarak tek bir kelime bile anlamıyordu. Jisung'ın elini sıkı sıkı tutan Çinli onları kovalayanları atlatmaya çalışırken Jisung demin aldığı kola ve cipsi düşürmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Nedensiz bir şekilde beyni durmuştu. Şoktan olsa gerek, tepki veremiyordu. Onu hayata bağlayan tek şeymiş gibi Çinli çocuğun elini sımsıkı tutmuş yakalanmamak için hızla koşturuyordu. Bir süre sonra Çinli, kovalayanları atlattıklarına emin olunca durdu ve yorgun bir şekilde yere çöktü. Çinli çocuk sanki uzun bir süre nefes almamış gibi nefes alıp veriyordu. Jisung koşarken fark etmemişti ama onun gibi kendisi de gerçekten yorulmuştu. Ne de olsa yaklaşık yirmi dakika boyunca ara vermeden var güçleriyle koşmuşlardı.

Çinli çocuk ona doğru dönüp biraz aksanlı bir şekilde nefes nefese konuştu.

"Özür dilerim." Jisung boş bir ifadeyle çocuğun yumuşak hatlı yüzüne bakarken dediğini anlamaya çalıştı. Şoku hala üzerinden atamamıştı. Çocuğun dediklerini anladığında kafasını hafifçe yana doğru eğdi.

"Neden özür diliyorsun ki sen?" Şimdi boş boş bakma sırası Çinli çocuktaydı. Çocuk bir süre ne diyeceğini düşünüyormuş gibi gözükse de cevabı fazla gecikmedi.

"Seni sürükledim ya..." Çocuk sanki Korece bilmeyen Jisung'mış gibi onun anlaması için tane tane konuşurken çocuğun konuşma tarzı yüzünden Jisung sanki kendisi dili bilmiyormuş gibi hissetmişti.

Jisung kafasını kaldırıp etrafına baktı. Doğru. Çocuk haklıydı. Sürüklenmişti. Nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Daha önce buranın yakınından bile geçmemişti. Üstelik tanımadığı, dilini bile konuşmadığı bir çocukla beraberdi. Birden kafasını hızla Çinli çocuğa çevirdi. Onu sürüklediği için çocuğa kızmak istiyordu ama o kadar çok koşmuşlardı ki, ağzını açıp bağırıp çağıracak enerjisi kalmamıştı. Çocuğa bir süre daha baktı. Sokak iyi aydınlatılmadığından yüzünü tam net göremiyordu ama yüz ifadesinden biraz da olsa endişe taşıdığını görebiliyordu. Korkmuş gözükmüyordu ama sanki biraz çaresiz gibiydi.

Jisung derin bir nefes verdi.

"Nerede olduğumuzu bilmiyorum."

Çinli çocuk, Jisung'ın verdiği -ya da vermediği- tepkiye şaşırarak kafasını çevirip etrafa bakmaya başladı. Nerede olduklarını o da bilmiyordu.

"Sen neden beni tutup çektin ve koşmaya başladın hem? Kimlerden kaçıyorduk az önce?" Jisung'ın aniden yönelttiği soruyla Çinli çocuğun gözleri büyümüştü.

"Ya ben dilinizi o kadar iyi konuşamıyorum. Hem boşver, bilmemen daha iyi." Çocuğun dediğine gerçekten inanası yoktu. İçinden bir ses Çinli'nin onu gayet net anladığını söylüyordu ama çocuk ağır bir aksanla konuştuğunda Jisung gerçekten de anlatamayacağına ikna oldu, üstelemedi.

Jisung çocuğa dikkatlice bakıp kafasında dediklerini tarttı ve izlediği tüm bilim kurgu, aksiyon, macera filmlerinden hatırladıklarını birleştirdi. Çoğu zaman ana karakter için gerçekten bilmemesi daha iyi oluyordu. Bu yüzden daha fazla sorgulamadı.

"Nerede kalıyorsun sen?"

Çocuk alt dudağını hafifçe dişledi, yüzünde çekingen bir ifade vardı, sanki cevap vermekle vermemek arasında gidip geliyor gibiydi.

"Bir yerde kalmıyorum. Zaten sabah erkenden uçağım var, gideceğim."

Jisung kafasını kaldırıp çocuğun uzaktan gelen sarı ışıkla sadece yarısı aydınlanan yüzüne baktı. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse şimdiye kadar tecrübe ettiği her şey ona tehlike diye bağırıyordu.

Çocuğu ilk defa koşmaya başlamadan beş dakika önce markette görmüştü. Ona Çinli olduğunu, yazanları tam anlamadığını söyleyip ondan yardım istemişti. Jisung onun için harika bir ramen seçmişti -düşününce seçtiği ramen de yoktu- ve bu olaydan yaklaşık beş dakika sonra -kendisi alacağını alıp yurda doğru yürüyorken- birden onu elinden tutup koşturmaya başlamıştı. İşin kötüsü arkalarından birinin onları takip ediyor olmasıydı. Bununla ilgili her şey dandik aksiyon filmlerini andırıyordu. Filmin sonunda karakterler ya ölürdü ya da aşık olurlardı. Jisung'ın planında bunların ikisi de yoktu. (Özellikle de birincisi. Eğer yabancı biriyle gecenin köründe koştuğu için ölürse annesi Jisung'ı öldürürdü.)

"Tamam, iyi uçuşlar." dedi sakince Çinli çocuğa bakmadan nedense çocuğa bir kez daha baksa gitmekten vazgeçecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. "Ben gideyim o zaman."

Tam gitmek için ayağa kalkacaktı ki sağ elinin hala Çinli çocuğun sol elinde olduğunu fark etti. Jisung bunu asla sesli söylemeyecekti ama çocuğun elleri yumuşak ve sıcaktı, başka bir zaman olsa elini çekmek bile istemedi. Bu düşünce yanaklarını kızartırken sokak ışıklandırmasının bu kadar kötü olmasına içten içe teşekkür etti ve elini Çinli çocuğun elinden yavaşça çekti. Elinde hissettiği ani soğukluğu görmezden gelip arkasını dönüp ilerlediğinde arkasından ağır aksanlı kısık bir ses duydu.

"Gerçekten gidiyorsun." Çocuğun sesinde aksanı hariç başka bir ağırlık daha vardı. Jisung'ın adımlarını yavaşlatıp durduran bir ağırlık.

Jisung kendine engel olamayıp olduğu yerde döndü ve hala yerde oturan Çinli çocuğa baktı. Çocuk ona anlamlandıramadığı bir şekilde bakıyordu. Gözleri sanki onun gitmesini istemiyormuş gibiydi. Düşününce onu orada öyle bırakmak da doğru gelmiyordu. Burada yer-yön bilmiyordu, dili zar zor konuşuyordu, sabah uçağı vardı ve neredeyse aynı yaştaydılar. Yani karşısındaki Çinli onun gibi bir liseliydi. Biri onu arka sokaklarda şişlese ve organlarını satsa kimsenin haberi olmazdı.

Öte yandan Jisung ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kaldığı yatılı okul öğrencilerin arkadaşlarını asla kabul etmiyordu bu yüzden onu yurda sokması imkansızdı.

"Senin için planlarımın baya dışına çıkıyorum, haberin olsun." dedi çocuğa doğru iki adım atıp onun yanındaki eski yerini alırken. Çocuk Jisung'ın ne dediğini pek anlamışa benzemiyordu. Jisung çocuğa bakmadan mırıldandı. "Seul'ü biraz daha gezmek ister misin? Yaklaşık sabaha kadar?"

O iğrenç ışıklandırmada Çinli çocuğun gözleri Jisung'ın çocukta ilk defa gördüğü bir şeyle dolup parladı: Mutlulukla.

Çinli çocuk kafasını hevesle sallarken Jisung belki de planlarının bozulmasından o kadar da rahatsız olmayacağını düşünmeye başlamıştı.


	2. 00:31 am

"Chenle." dedi Çinli çocuk sessizce. İlk oturdukları yerden kalkıp amaçsızca yürümeye başlamışlardı bile. Jisung nerede olduklarını bilmiyordu ama gecenin bu saatinde ara sokakların birinde oturmak mantıklı bir fikir değildi. Hiç yoktan bir caddeye çıksalar oradan yollarını bulabilirlerdi. (En azından öyle umuyordu.)

"Hı?" Jisung kafasını hafifçe çevirip boş gözlerle yanındakine baktığında onun hafifçe gülüp gözlerini devirdiğini gördü.

"Adım bu. Chenle." dedi tekrar sakince. Adını Jisung'ın anlaması ve doğru telaffuz etmesi için yavaşça söylemişti ve Jisung bunun için minnettardı. Kendi dilindeki isimlerde zorluk çekiyordu, oda arkadaşına bir buçuk ay boyunca Taehyung demişti, gecenin bu saatinde Çince isimleri anlayamayacağından oldukça emindi. Jisung bir süreliğine çok da önemli olmadığını düşündü. Bu çocuğu bir daha görmeyecekti nasılsa ve adını da hatırlamayacaktı.

"Chenle." Jisung sessizce Çinli çocuğu tekrar edip onay beklermiş gibi ona döndü. Çinli çocuk hafifçe gülerek kafasını salladı ve o da bir kez daha kendi adını tekrar etti. "Chenle."

"Jisung ben de." Jisung elleri cebinde yürürken birazcık üşümeye başladığını hissediyordu. Üzerindekiler kesinlikle tüm geceyi dışarıda geçirmeyi düşünerek giyindiği şeyler değildi. Üzerindekiler düşünerek giydiği şeyler bile değildi ama şimdi kendine bakınca Jisung evden çıkarken birazcık bile düşünmediği için kendine kızgındı.

Chenle'nun yanında gerçekten de farklı bir dünyadan gelmiş gibi duruyordu. Chenle üzerinde oldukça pahalı duran bir ceketle, yapılı saçları, pahalı saati ve marka ayakkabılarıyla Jisung'ın dünyasına ait değildi.

"Sen üşüyor musun?" dedi Çin- Chenle. Jisung kafasını çevirmeden hafifçe gözlerini ondan tarafa kaydırdığında çocuğun ona endişeyle baktığını görebiliyordu. Omuzlarını silkti. O kadar da umursamıyordu doğrusu.

"Sadece on dakikalığına dışarıya çıkmıştım, tüm geceyi geçirmeye değil."Chenle iç çekip özür dilerken üzerindeki ceketi çıkarmaya yeltendiğinde Jisung onu durdurdu.

"Olmaz öyle şey. Sen de üşürsün. Hem sen misafirsin, ayıp olur." Saçma sapan konuştuğunun farkındaydı Jisung.

Chenle birkaç saniye boyunca saçmalayan Jisung'ın suratına baktıktan sonra Jisung'ın saçmalıklarına aldırmadan ceketini çıkarıp Jisung'ın omuzlarının üzerine koydu. Jisung ceketi çocuğa geri fırlatmayı düşünse de ceketin verdiği rahatlatıcı sıcaklıkla karşılaşınca hareket edesi bile gelmemişti. Ceket, içinde bir ısıtıcı varmış gibi sıcacıktı. Jisung ceketi kendine doğru çekip sıcaklığın içinde gömüldüğünün farkında bile değildi. Normalde kokulara hassas olmasına rağmen ciğerlerini dolduran anlamlandıramadığı ama Chenle'ya ait olduğunu düşündüğü yumuşak bir kokuyla karışık olarak gelen parfüm kokusu ilk kez onu rahatsız etmemişti.

Chenle bu garip çocuğun daha da garip olan hareketlerine gülmeden edemiyordu. Daha iki saniye önce ceketi şiddetle reddeden çocuk, ceketle temasa geçtiği anda cekete doğru erimişti.

Jisung Chenle'nun hafif gülüşünü duyduğunda kendine gelip resmen ceket yüzünden girdiği transtan çıkmıştı. Kendince hızlı olduğunu düşündüğü hareketlerle ceketi Chenle'ya geri vermeye çalıştığında Çinli çocuğun hafif gülüşünü bir kez daha duymuştu.

"Sende kalsın. Ben zaten doğuştan ateşliyim, cekete falan ihtiyacım yok."

Jisung, çocuğun dedikleriyle gözlerini devirse de gözünün ucuyla onu süzmekten kendini alamamıştı. İnkar edilecek bir yanı yoktu, Chenle gerçekten çekici biriydi. Açık teni, koyu saçlarıyla güzel bir tezat oluşturuyordu. Tombul yanakları olmasına rağmen yüz hatları son derece keskindi. Aynı zamanda hem sevimli hem de çekici biriydi. Jisung yanaklarının kızardığını hissettiğinde bakışlarını Chenle'dan çekip yere baktı.

Jisung ise şekilsiz saçları ve üzerinde ketçap lekesi olan tişörtüyle onun yanında dolaşıyordu.

"Ee ne yapacağız?"

Chenle ona beklenti dolu gözlerle bakarken Jisung'ın kafası son derece karışıktı. Bu kadar ilerisini kesinlikle düşünmemişti. O lanet olası yurt odasından sadece ve sadece cips ve kola almak için çıkmıştı ama kendini bu garip durumun tam ortasında bulmayı beklemiyordu. (Bu arada kola o kadar çok sallanmıştı ki, Jisung içilecek hali kalmadığından emindi.)

"Bilmem, ne yapmak istersin?" Chenle'yu hayal kırıklığına uğratacağından nedensizce korktuğu için çekine çekine söylese de Chenle duydukları yüzünden hayal kırıklığına uğramış gözükmüyordu.

"Lunapark açık mıdır?"

Chenle hevesle sorduğunda Jisung kafası karıştığı için -kafası çok sık karışıyordu, Jisung da bunun son derece farkındaydı- yürümeyi kesmiş Chenle'ya dönmüştü. Chenle da Jisung durduğu için durmuş onun yanına geri gelmişti. Jisung'a tedirgin bir şekilde bakıyordu.

"Emin değilim. Neden bu saatte gitmek istedin ki?"

Chenle bir süre ona bakıp düşündü. Sanki düşünmekten çok vereceği cevabı ve alacağı tepkiyi tartıyormuş gibi bir havası vardı. Alt dudağını hafifçe dişleyip kısık bir ses tonuyla konuştu.

"Daha önce hiç lunaparka gitmedim. Bundan sonra da gidebileceğimi düşünmüyorum."

Eğer sokakta onlardan başka birileri olsa, sokak bu kadar sessiz olmasa ya da ona bu kadar yakın olmasa Jisung yanlış duyduğunu düşünecekti.

"Ne demek gitmedim?" Jisung şokun etkisiyle cevap verdiğinde Chenle kaşlarını çattı.

"Gitmedim diyorum işte. Gidecek miyiz şimdi gitmeyecek miyiz?"

Chenle sabırsızca ayağını yere sürterken Jisung gözlerini hafifçe kısıp şu an karşısında duran daha önce hiç lunaparka gitmemiş olan çocuğa dikkatle baktı. Yüzünde Jisung'ın anlamlandıramadığı garip bir üzüntü vardı. Jisung karşısındaki çocuğun üzülmesine nedense dayanamıyordu. Kendi vicdanına, hassas kalbine lanet okudu.

Elbette gideceklerdi.


	3. 01:27 am

Sorun şu ki, Jisung Chenle'ya lunaparka gideceklerini söylediğinde saati ve Seul'un daha önce hiç bulunmadığı bir kısmında olduklarını hesaba katmamıştı. Öncelikle beraber uzun bir süre lunapark aramışlardı ama lunaparkı bulmaları pek de işlerine gelmemişti çünkü lunapark kapalıydı. Hafta sonu olsa belki açık olurdu ama aklı olan kimse Nisan ayının hafta içinde gecenin köründe lunaparka gelmezdi.

Şimdi Chenle lunaparka üzgün bakışlar atarken Jisung ne yapacağını bilmediği için eli ayağına dolanmıştı. Neden bu kadar önemsediğini bilmiyordu ama garip bir şekilde Çinli çocuğun üzgün bakışlarını görmek ona hiç iyi gelmemişti.

"Özür dilerim." Jisung hafifçe mırıldandığında Chenle kafasını kaldırıp şaşırmış bir yüz ifadesiyle Jisung'a baktı. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse Koreli çocuğun garip tepkilerine ve cevaplarına alışamamıştı. Tüm Koreliler mi böyleydi yoksa o en garibiyle mi karşı karşıyaydı?

"Neden özür diliyorsun?" Chenle'nun yumuşak sesini duyduğunda Jisung kafasını hafifçe kaldırıp Çinli çocukla göz göze geldi. Gözlerini Çinli çocuğun gözleriyle buluşturduğu anda kaçırdı. Chenle çok yumuşak birine benzemesine rağmen farklı bir havası vardı ve bazen Jisung sebepsizce ondan çekindiğini hissediyordu.

"Sana bir söz verdim ve tutamadım." Chenle Jisung'a bir süre boyunca baktıktan sonra kocaman bir kahkaha patlattı.

"Bunun için mi üzgünsün?" Jisung kafasıyla onu onayladığında bir kez daha güldü ama yeni tanıştığı çocuğun sorgulayan bakışlarıyla göz göze geldiğinde kafasını iki yana sallayarak kendini topladı.

"Önemli değil. Bu senin elinde olan bir şey değildi. Hem ben alışkınım, sorun yok."

Jisung, Chenle'nun onu yatıştırmaya çalıştığının farkındaydı ama yatıştırmaya çalışma biçimi kaşlarının çatılmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Ne demek alışkınım? Bu alışılacak bir şey değil." Elinde olmadan fazla sert çıkıştığının farkındaydı ama kelimeler bir kere dudaklarından dökülmüştü. Geri almanın bir yolu yoktu. Neyse ki Chenle çok alınmamıştı. Omuzlarını silkip arkasını dönmüştü.

"Boşver. O kadar da önemli değil."

Jisung bir şey söylemek için açılan ağzını kapattı. Her şeye yorum yapmamalıydı. Geçirdikleri kısa süre içinde Chenle'yu kendine yakın hissetmişti, evet ama yine de onu o kadar iyi tanımıyordu. Her şeye yorum yapması pek doğru olmazdı.

Lunaparktaki aletlerin birinin gözünün ucuna takılmasıyla aklına gelen fikir Jisung'ın yolun ortasında birden bire durmasına sebep olmuştu. Delice bir fikirdi, farkındaydı. Yine de gözünün önüne Çinli çocuğun üzgün bakışları gelince nedensizce bu delice fikri gerçekleştirme dürtüsü doğuyordu içine.

"Chenle. Bir dursana aklıma bir fikir geldi."

Chenle olduğu yerde durup meraklı bakışlarını Jisung'a çevirdiğinde Jisung sadece gülümsedi. Chenle'nun aklına gelen şeyi yapıp yapmayacağı konusunda tam bir fikri yoktu. Aslında böyle bir şeyi düşündüğü için nedense pişman olacağını da hissediyordu.

"Delirmişsin sen."

"Bence de." Bunu bir başkası farklı koşullar altında söylese Jisung onlara ağzının payını verirdi. Sonuçta kendine sadece kendi hakaret edebilirdi. Şu an Chenle'nun bu dediğine onay vermesinin tek sebebi ise gecenin bir köründe lunaparka gizlice girmiş olmasıydı. Bu onun fikriydi. O ortaya atmıştı. Chenle de hemen kabul etmişti. Açık konuşmak gerekirse, korkuyordu.

Yakalanırlarsa polis gelirdi. Polis gelirse karakola giderlerdi. Karakola giderlerse karakoldan çıkmak için annesini araması gerekirdi. Annesi ağzına sıçardı. Jisung otuz yaşına kadar ev hapsi cezası alabilirdi. Kesinlikle abartmıyordu.

Chenle kapalı olan aletlere hayranlıkla bakarken Jisung ona aletler çalışırken nasıl hareket ettiklerini anlatıyordu. Jisung hatırladıkça korkuyla ürperirken Chenle büyük bir heyecanla peş peşe sorularını soruyordu.

"Keşke açıkken gelebilseydik. Şimdi her yer karanlık olduğu için birazcık korkunç geliyor göze." Chenle karanlıkta parlayan gözleriyle etrafına büyülenmiş gibi bakarken Jisung gergince gülümsedi.

"Açıkken de korkunçlar bir yer burası." Jisung'ın verdiği cevaba karşılık olarak Chenle gülünce Jisung kaşlarını çattı. "Neden gülüyorsun sen?"

"Hiç." Chenle bakışlarını kaçırarak gülmeye devam ederken Jisung'la göz göze gelince tekrar gülmeye başladı.

"Bana mı gülüyorsun sen?" Jisung çatık kaşlarıyla Chenle'ya döndüğünde Chenle gülmeyi kesip ona döndü.

"Sen gerçekten garip birisin Jisung." Jisung omuz silkti. Bunun zaten farkındaydı.

"Sen de pek normal sayılmazsın." Jisung ağzından kaçırdığı cümleyi fark edip endişeyle ağzını kapasa da Chenle onu duymamış gibi parkın içine doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Şuna binelim! Şuna binelim!" Chenle birden bire aralarındaki uzun sessizliği bozup heyecanla zıplamaya başladığında Jisung merakla onun gösterdiği tarafa doğru baktı. Tüm park kapalıydı. Aletleri bırakın ışık bile yoktu. Chenle'nun neye binmek için bu kadar heyecanlandığını merak ediyordu.

Kafasını Chenle'nun gösterdiği tarafa doğru çevirdiğinde atlı karıncayı görünce gözlerini devirdi.

"Ona neden binmek istiyorsun ki? Açıkken bile çok sıkıcı. Şimdi sadece oturacağız. Bunu bankta da yapabiliriz."

Jisung'ın verdiği cevap Chenle'nun hoşuna gitmemiş olacak ki heyecanlı yüz ifadesi bir anda yerini kocaman bir somurtmaya bıraktı.

"Neden öyle diyorsun ki? Tüm romantik filmlerde lunaparka gelince buna biniyorlar. Demek ki sen doğru binememişsin." Chenle inatçı bir çocuk gibi omuz silktikten sonra ayaklarını yere sürüyerek atlı karıncaya doğru ilerlediğinde Jisung'ın onu takip etmekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı.

"Nasıl yanlış binmiş olabilirim ki? Alt tarafı atlı karınca. Oturuyorsun ve o kendiliğinden dönüyor. Başka hiçbir esprisi yo-" Birdenbire durduğu için çarptığı Chenle'dan özür dilerken Chenle sanki onu duymuyormuş gibi bir yere kilitlenmişti. Jisung onun bakışlarını takip edince şaşkınlıkla Chenle'nun önüne geçip onun oraya bakmasını engelledi.

"Hayır Chenle. O kadar da deli değiliz."

Chenle yüzündeki kocaman gülümseme ve hınzır bir şekilde parıldayan gözleriyle sevimli sevimli Jisung'a bakarken Jisung hızla savunma mekanizmasının zayıfladığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Atlı karıncayı çalıştırmayacağız Chenle."

Chenle bir kapısı açık kontrol odasına bir de Jisung'a bakıp duruyordu. Alt dudağını hafifçe dişlemesinden ve gözlerindeki ışığın hiç sönmemesinden kararlı olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

"Sadece bir tur Jisung. Lütfen. Hem senin dediğin gibi zarar göreceğimiz bir şey değil ki bu. Alt tarafı atlı karınca. Biz oturacağız ve dönecek. Lütfen."

Chenle ısrarcı bakışlarını Jisung'dan bir an bile ayırmıyordu ama Jisung bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Buraya girmeleri bile suçtu. Bir aleti çalıştırırlarsa yakalanma olasılıkları artardı. Yakalanırlarsa polis gelirdi. Karakola giderlerdi. Annesi duyarsa...

"Hayır, Chenle. Yapamayız. Burada olmamız bile doğru değil."

Chenle üzgün bir şekilde dudak bükerek kafasını eğdi.

"Alt tarafı atlı karınca. Daha önce hiç binmedim. Bundan sonra da binemeyeceğim. Lütfen."

Jisung derin bir nefes verip kontrol odasına doğru ilerlerken neden Chenle'ya karşı bu kadar zayıf olduğunun cevabını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Chenle'nun arkasından küçük bir sevinç nidası koparıp alkışladığını duyunca hafifçe gülmesine engel olamamıştı.

Elini aletin çalışmasını sağlayan kola koyduğunda Chenle'ya dönüp bağırdı.

"Sadece bir tur!" Chenle kafasını heyecanla sallayıp koşarak gördüğü en yakın ata bindiğinde Jisung yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeye engel olamamıştı.

Alt tarafı bir tur, dedi kendi kendine. Chenle daha önce hiç lunaparka bile gelmemiş. Onun için bir tur. Sonra buradan gideriz.

Kendince kendini ikna ettikten sonra derin bir nefes alarak kolu indirdi ve Chenle'nun yanındaki atlardan birine doğru hızla koştu.

O Chenle'nun yanındaki beyaz bir ata bindiğinde alet hala karanlığa gömülü bir şekilde duruyordu.

"Hani, çalışmadı?" Chenle biraz merakla biraz da hayal kırıklığıyla ona döndüğünde Jisung ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. O kolun aleti çalıştırdığına emindi. (Kocaman 'ÇALIŞTIR' yazıyordu.) Tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki atlı karıncanın ışıkları yavaş yavaş açılmaya başladı.

Chenle ağzını hafif bir şekilde açmış şaşkınlık ve mutluluğun karışımı bir duyguyla etrafına bakarken Jisung gülerek onu izliyordu. Açıkçası Chenle daha önce hiç lunaparka gelmediğini söylediğinde Jisung pek inanmamıştı ama tepkisini görünce çocuğun doğruyu söylediğini anlamak çok zor değildi.

"Jisung ışıklara bak! Çok güzeller!" Chenle heyecanla etraflarını saran ışığı gösterirken Jisung onaylayan bir şekilde kafasını sallamaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Chenle'nun tepkisini izlemek güzeldi. Yorum yaparak bunu bozmak istemiyordu.

Alet birden yumuşak ama eğlenceli bir müzikle dönmeye başladığında ani hareketi beklemeyen Chenle aniden atın boynuna sarıldı.

Jisung kahkaha atarak gülmeye başladığında Chenle utanarak dil çıkarsa da o da gülmesine engel olamamıştı. Jisung onun taklidini yapıp tekrar gülmeye başladığında uzanıp omzuna vurup saçma bir yüz daha yapmıştı.

Jisung Chenle'nun yüzünü gördüğünde ve kahkahalarını duyduğunda lunaparka gizlice girdiğine ve bu aleti gizlice çalıştırdığına pişman olmamıştı.

Yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle Chenle'nun tepkilerini izlerken arkada gördüğü figürle yüzündeki gülümsemenin solması ve demin mutlulukla ısınan vücudunun buz tutması bir olmuştu.

"Siktir. Chenle gitmemiz gerek." Chenle sorgulayan bakışlarını önce Jisung'a sonra da Jisung'ın baktığı yere yöneltip yutkundu ve korkuyla Jisung'a döndü.

"Ne yapacağız?" Jisung Chenle'nun sorusunu bir saniye bile beklemeden cevapladı.

"Kaçacağız." Jisung Chenle'ya dönüp elini uzattığında Chenle bir saniye bile beklemeden Jisung'ın elini tuttu.

"Hiçbir yere kaybolmayın!"


	4. 02:22 am

Jisung kendini aynı gecede ikinci kez bir Çinli çocuğun —bu sefer adını biliyordu, Chenle'nun— elini tutup var gücüyle koşarken bulduğunda kafasında binlerce soru işareti vardı ama nedense kafasını karıştıran tüm soru işaretleri Chenle'nun yumuşak elleri tarafından unutturuluyordu.

İkisi uzun bir koşuşturmanın ardından lunaparktan çoktan çıkmış, bir kez daha kendilerini Seul'ün bilinmez ara sokaklarına atmışlardı. İleride bir bank gördüklerinde Jisung kafasını hafifçe arkaya çevirip görevlinin hala arkalarından gelip gelmediğini kontrol etti. Şanslarına görevliyi bir şekilde —nasıl olduğundan Jisung da emin değildi— atlatmışlardı. Doğrusu iyi de olmuştu çünkü Jisung bundan daha fazla koşabileceğini sanmıyordu —Chenle ondan farksız değildi,— yarın tüm vücudunu büyük bir acının saracağından emindi. Normalde yaptığı tek aktivite merdiven çıkmak olduğu için hamvücudunun bu kadar koşmayı kaldırmasının imkanı yoktu.

Banka geldiklerinde Chenle'yu durdurdu ve hiçbir şey demeden kendini banka attı. Hem yakalanma korkusundan hem de koşmaktan nefes nefese kalmıştı.

Derin derin nefes alıp kendine gelmeye çalışırken Jisung'ın hemen ardından kendini onun yanına banka bırakmış ve aynı durumda olan iki genç göz göze geldiklerinde ikisi de kendilerine hakim olamayıp yüksek sesle kahkaha atmaya başlamışlardı. Jisung fazla adrenalinden delirdiklerini düşünmeye başlamıştı.

"Delisin!" dedi Chenle kahkahalarının arasından sanki Jisung'ın aklını okumuş gibi. Jisung Chenle'nun yüksek sesli kahkahalarında kaybolurken kendisi de o kadar çok gülmüştü ki bir eliyle ağrıyan karnını tutuyordu. Chenle gülmeye devam ederken Jisung sakinleşti ve Chenle'nun gülen yüzünü inceledi. Çocuğun gözlerinin gülerken kısılmasında garip bir rahatlatıcı etki vardı. Bu rahatlatıcı etkinin yanı sıra garip bir şekilde büyüleyiciydi de. Jisung, Chenle'ya gereğinden fazla uzun baktığını fark edince boğazını temizleyip bakışlarını çevirdi. Acilen kendine gelmesi gerekiyordu. Evet, Chenle fazlasıyla zararsız, son derece masum gözüküyor olabilirdi ama bu yine de Jisung'ın onu tanımadığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Ona bu kadar çabuk güvenmemeliydi.

Jisung kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolurken daha demin yüksek sesle gülen Chenle'nun sessizleştiğini, hatta susup arkasına yaslandığını fark etti. Chenle durgun bir yüz ifadesiyle boş sokağı izliyordu. Yüzü tamamen ifadesiz değildi ama Jisung onun tam olarak ne düşündüğünü anlamakta zorlanıyordu.

"Beni izliyorsun." Chenle'nun hafif alaylı ama ağır aksanlı sakin sesi ıssız sokakta yankılanırken Jisung gözlerini hızlıca Chenle'dan çekti —daha demin onu izlemeyi bırakmamış mıydı?— ve boğazını temizledi. Chenle'ya verecek bir cevabı olmadığından onun gibi boş sokağı izlemeye karar verdi.

Normalde olsa bu saatte böyle bir yerde tek başına olmaktan korkardı. Hiç tanımadığı bir yabancıyla olma düşüncesi daha da korkunçtu —üstelik kimse onun nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu— ama nedense Chenle'nun yanında oluşu onu rahatsız etmiyordu. Uzun süredir tanıdığı bir arkadaşı gibiydi. (Jisung düşününce bunun çok yanlış bir his olduğuna karar verdi. Gerilim filmlerinde genelde hep güvenilen kişi katil olurdu.)

"Teşekkür ederim." Chenle'nun bu sefer alaysız ama yine de ağır aksanlı sesi Jisung'ın kulaklarını bir kez daha doldurduğunda Jisung şaşkın bir şekilde kafasını Chenle'ya doğru çekildi. Ona tüm gece hiç yararı dokunmamıştı o yüzden Chenle'nun şu an neden teşekkür ettiğini anlayamıyordu.

"Beni lunaparka götürdün. Dönen ata bindik. Bunlar sadece hayal ettiğim şeylerdi." Jisung Chenle'nun atlı karıncaya dönen at demesini göz ardı ederek o an bir kez daha hatırladı. Chenle, onun dünyasına ait değildi. Çok farklı bir dünyada yaşıyordu. Jisung henüz o dünyanın kapılarını aralayamamıştı ama yaklaştığını hissediyordu. Chenle'nun dünyası hakkında fazla bilgi sahibi değildi. Sadece... üzgün bir dünya olduğunu biliyordu. Chenle'nun ait olmadığı bir dünya. Chenle kendi dünyasına da ait değildi. Jisung'ın dünyasına da. Jisung elinde olmadan Çinli çocuk için üzüldü. Arada kalmak başka bir şeydi, hiçbir yere ait olmamak ise bambaşka bir şey.

"Benim için planının fazlasıyla dışına çıktığını biliyorum." dedi Chenle Jisung'ın cevap vermediğini görünce. Aralarındaki sessizlik hiçbir zaman garip bir sessizlik değildi ama yine de Chenle sessizliği sevmiyor gibiydi.

"Sadece cips ve kola almak için çıkmıştım." Cips ve kolayı almasının üzerinden o kadar çok zaman geçmiş gibiydi ki Jisung'a çok uzak bir zamanmış gibi geliyordu. Oysaki üzerinden sadece birkaç saat geçmişti.

"Ben de ramen yiyecektim." dedi Chenle Jisung'ın ona sormamasına rağmen. Jisung bir an Chenle'nun beraber koşmalarından yaklaşık beş dakika önce ona ramen önermesini istediğini hatırlatıp kafasını hafifçe eğdi. Bu ne demek oluyordu?

"Sen bunları ayarladın mı yoksa?" Jisung üzerinde daha önce hiç düşünmemesine rağmen ağzından fırlayan soruya engel olamamıştı. Ciddi olup olmadığını da bilmiyordu.

Chenle gergin bir şekilde Jisung'ın ciddi yüzüne baktı. Ağzını birkaç kez açtı ama konuşmadı. Jisung kaşlarını kaldırıp bir kez daha sordu. Chenle'nun bu tepkisi Jisung'ın gerilmesine sebep oldu. Burada ne dönüyordu?

"Chenle. Sana soruyorum. Benimle kaçmayı ayarladın mı yoksa? Beni böyle bir şeyin içine atmayı?"

Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse Jisung alacağı yanıttan korkuyordu.


	5. 03:37 am

Chenle'nun yüz ifadesi Jisung'ın ona —neredeyse— bağırmasının ardından sertleşmiş ve donuklaşmıştı. Chenle'nun zaten açık renk olan yüzü iyice açılmıştı. Chenle ağzını birkaç kez bir şey diyecekmiş gibi açıp kapadı ama ağzından hiçbir şey çıkmadı.

Jisung beklemekten sıkılmış bir şekilde ayağa kalktı ve Chenle'ya arkasını döndü. Çekip gitmek istiyordu ama ayakları Çinli çocuktan uzağa gitmeyi reddediyordu. Bir yabancıya bu kadar kısa sürede böyle bağlandığı için kendine lanet okudu. Öncelikle, bu hiç sağlıklı değildi. Hangi aklı yerinde kişi sadece birkaç saattir tanıdığı birine böylesine bağlanıp onun için bir sürü tehlikeyi göze alırdı? Üstelik bu son derece tehlikeliydi, son derece narin gözüken bu Çinli çocuk tehlikeli birisi olabilirdi. Çin ilginç ve son derece korkunç bir yerdi.

Jisung kafasını iki yana sallayarak beynini istila eden düşüncelerden şimdilik kurtulmaya çalıştı.

"Neyse." dedi olabildiğince sakin kalmaya çalışarak. "Boşver."

Jisung arkasını dönmedi ama arkasından gelen seslerden Chenle'nun da ayağa kalktığını hissetti. Jisung çocuğun ya da kendisinin ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ama şu an dönüp Chenle'nun yüzüne bakmak da istemiyordu. Chenle'ya karşı garip duygular hissediyordu. Normal olmayan duygular. Jisung maalesef bunun son derece farkındaydı. Yanlışlıkla onu kırmaktan korkuyordu. Peki Chenle neden ona cevap vermiyordu? Neden onun iddialarını reddetmiyordu?

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" Chenle'nun çekingen, normalden birkaç ton kısık ses tonunu duyduğunda içindeki bir şeylerin istemsizce yumuşadığını hissetti. Boğazını temizleyip arkasını döndü.

"Bir yere gitmiyorum ama açıklama yapmanı da istemiyorum." Chenle her ne kadar kafasını karıştırıyor olsa da onu gecenin köründe tek bırakacak değildi. Birisi aksi ispatlanana kadar masumdu. Chenle'nun tehlikeli biri olma olasılığı hala vardı elbette ama Jisung bunun hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. İçten içe Çinli çocuğun başına bir şey gelmesinden korkuyordu.

Jisung yine ilk hamlenin bu sakin ara sokaktan ana caddeye çıkmak olduğuna karar verip ilerledi. Chenle'nun kayıp köpek yavrusu gibi peşinden geldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Aralarındaki bu garip histen nefret ediyordu ama yapabilecek bir şeyi yoktu. Her ne kadar istese de Chenle'yu elinden tutup yanına çekecek hali yoktu.

Aralarındaki uzun, garip sessizliği Chenle'nun kısık sesi bozdu. "Yemek yiyelim."

Jisung Chenle'nun bu isteğine hayır diyemedi. Doğrusu yan gelip yatmayı düşündüğü bir gece için bu kadar koşuşturma ve aksiyon onu fazlasıyla acıktırmıştı.

Ana caddeye çıktıklarında Jisung nerede olduğunu anlayabilmek için etrafına bakındı. Gecenin köründe nerede yemek yiyeceklerine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

Caddede yürürken kafasını çevirdiğinde gördüğü her yerin kepenkleri inmişti, yemeğe dair en ufak bir iz yoktu. Yemeği düşündükçe guruldayan karnını geri plana atıp hızlıca bir şeyler düşünmeye başladı. Gecenin üçünde tam olarak nereden yemek bulabileceği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

"Aslında," dedi Chenle yine aralarındaki sessizliği bozarak. Jisung kafasını hafifçe ona doğru çevirip dikkatini ona verdi. "Benim için seçtiğin rameni gerçekten denemek istemiştim."

Jisung ilk başta Chenle'nun neden birden bire böyle bir şey dediğini anlamamıştı ama ne demek istediğini anlayınca ona doğru döndü ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Gidelim o zaman."


	6. 04:12 am

Gecenin —ya da sabahın?— bu saatinde yemek yiyebilecekleri bir yer bulmak oldukça zordu. Üstelik Jisung bu bölgeye hiç hakim değildi ve sanki attıkları her adım onları Seul'ün derinliklerine ve kaybolmaya doğru itiyordu. Chenle sessiz ve sakin adımlarla Jisung'u takip ederken halinden çok memnun gözüküyordu. Hatta biri onu görse tarif edilemeyecek kadar mutlu göründüğünü söyleyebilirdi. Jisung tanımadığı Seul sokaklarında tanıdık bir yerler ararken bir yandan da onu takip eden Çinliye kaçamak bakışlar atmakla meşguldü. Ona sormak istediği bir sürü sorusu vardı ama cevap alacağından emin değildi. Ya da cevabı duymak istediğinden. İki genç hem düşüncelerinde hem de Seul'de kaybolurken Jisung Chenle'nun onu kolundan yakalamasıyla adımlarını ani bir şekilde durdurup Çinli çocuğa döndü. Jisung, Chenle'nun onu tuttuğu yerin delice yanmasını görmezden gelerek çocuğu incelemeye başladı. Bir sorunu olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışıyordu çünkü Chenle'nun Korecesi çok iyi sayılmazdı, derdi varsa kendini yeterince iyi anlatamazdı. Çinli her zamanki gibi görünüyordu—Jisung Chenle'yu normal olarak tanımlamak istemiyordu çünkü onunla ilgili hiçbir şey normal değildi— tek fark şimdi yanakları biraz daha kırmızı gibiydi —acaba üşüyor muydu?— ve etrafına tıpkı atlıkarıncaya baktığı gibi bir ilgiyle bakıyordu. Jisung Chenle'nun neye baktığını anlamak için kafasını çevirip bakmak istiyordu ama sanki donmuş gibiydi. Gözlerini Chenle'dan alamıyordu. Onun mutlu yüz ifadesini görünce kendi yüzünde oluşmaya başlayan gülümsemeye engel olamıyordu. Ona uzun uzun bakmak istiyordu çünkü Chenle'ya her baktığında çocukla ilgili farklı bir şey keşfediyordu. Mesela—

"Jisung." Bu gece devamlı duyduğu ağır aksanlı ses onun adını söyleyip kolunu hafifçe dürterken—nedense Chenle'nun tuttuğu kısım çok yanıyordu, acaba kolunda bir sorun mu vardı? Yoksa bu garip çocuk ona bir çeşit hastalık mı bulaştırmıştı? Eğer bu gece ölümcül bir hastalık kaparsa annesi kesinlikle onu öldürürdü— bir yandan da onun tepkisini merak eden bakışlar veriyordu.

"Ha?" dedi Jisung her zamanki gibi zekice. "Şey, pardon. Dinlemiyordum. Ne oldu?" Jisung Chenle'nun anlaması için basit kelimeler seçerken bir yandan da dinlemediğini söylediği için onu üzeceğinden korkuyordu ama Çinli'nin yüzündeki heyecan parıltısı hiç sarsılmamıştı. Chenle, Jisung'un —hala yanan— kolunu bir kez daha dürttü ve sanki Korece bilmeyen Jisung'muş gibi yavaş yavaş konuştu.

"Bak." dedi aksanıyla. "Deniz." Jisung kafası karışık bir şekilde Chenle'nun işaret ettiği tarafa kafasını çevirdikten sonra gördüğü şeyle bir kahkaha patlattı. Chenle gözlerindeki soru işaretleriyle ona bakarken Jisung gülüşünü bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

"O deniz değil." dedi sakinleşince. "Seul'de deniz yok. O Han Nehri." Jisung'un verdiği cevapla Chenle'nun yüzündeki heyecan —maalesef— solsa da Jisung nehri buldukları için fazlasıyla mutluydu. Nehri takip ederek sabaha kadar vakit geçirecekleri yemek yiyecekleri bir yer bulabilirlerdi. Zamanı gelince de en yakın metro istasyonuna yürürlerdi —Han Nehri'ne yakın bir sürü metro istasyonu vardı— bir şekilde Chenle'yu metroyla havaalanına gönderdikten sonra kendisi de metroyla yurda dönerdi. Chenle güvenle uçağına yetişmiş olurdu ve Jisung'un geceyi dışarıda geçirdiğini kimsenin— annesinin— ruhu duymazdı. Açıkçası baya sağlam bir plana benziyordu. Hatta mükemmel bir plandı. Jisung halledebileceğinden emindi. Sadece—

"Hep buraya gelmek istemiştim." dedi Chenle ağır aksanlı sesiyle. Jisung mükemmel planını —şimdilik— düşünmeyi bırakıp dikkatini Chenle'ya verdi. "Nasıl yani?" dedi Chenle'yu doğru anlayıp anlamadığından emin olmayarak. "Çin'den Seul'e geldin ama Han Nehri'ni ziyaret etmedin mi?" Jisung şaşkınlıkla Chenle'ya baktığında çocuğun daha önce hiç lunaparka gitmediği aklına gelince buna şaşırmaması gerektiğini düşündü. Chenle farklı bir dünyaya aitti. Jisung'un anlamadığı, sırlarla dolu bir dünyaya. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse Jisung o dünyadan biraz korkuyordu.

Chenle kafasını olumsuz anlamında iki yana sallarken derin derin iç geçiriyordu. Onun bu halini görünce Jisung üzülmeden edemiyordu doğrusu. "Bak." dedi Jisung biraz ilerideki marketi göstererek. "Orada yemek yiyebiliriz." Market bu saatte yemek yiyebilecekleri tek yerdi, bu yüzden pek bir seçme şansları yoktu.

Kısa bir süre sonra markete girip çalışanın yargılayan bakışları altında ramenleri seçip parasını Chenle'nun cebinde kalan son birkaç banknotla ödedikten sonra Jisung marketin dışındaki masada Chenle'nun tam karşısına oturmuş önündeki rameni çubuklarıyla karıştırırken onun yaptığı şeylerin aynısını yapan Chenle'ya kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Sanki çocuğun açık renk teni mümkünmüş gibi daha da açılmıştı. Soğuktan (?) yanaklarına, burnuna ve dudaklarına hafif bir renk gelmişti. Jisung'un itiraf etmesi gerekirse, nasılsa düşüncelerini kimse duymuyordu rahatça düşünebilirdi, karşısındaki çocuk gerçekten tatlıydı. Çok tatlı. Jisung uzanıp onun yanağını sıkmamak için önündeki rameni ağzına doldurdu. Fazla sıcak olduğu için ağzı yandığından panik içinde olduğu yerde kıpırdandı. Onun bu hareketi Chenle'nun minik kıkırtılar çıkarmasına ve Jisung'ın kendi yanaklarında —soğuktan olmayan— kızarıklıklar oluşmasına sebep olmuştu. Jisung ağzındakini yuttuktan sonra —ve sakinleştikten sonra— büyük bir ilgi ve iştahla yemeğini yiyen Chenle'nun dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi.

"Ramen yemek istiyordun, hayalini gerçekleştirdik." Chenle'nun anlayabilmesi için yavaş ve tane tane konuştu. Chenle'nun ağzı hala dolu olduğu için sadece kafasını salladı. Ama yüzüne büyük bir gülümseme yayılmıştı. Ağzındakileri yuttuktan sonra büyük bir hevesle konuşmaya başladı.

"Evet! Hem de yemek istediğim yerde yedik!"

Jisung, Chenle'nun dediğine kaşlarını çattı.

"Ne?" dedi etrafına bakarak. Dünyanın en sıradan yerindelerdi. Açıkçası Chenle buradan çok çok daha iyi yerlerde yemek yiyebilecek birine benziyordu."Gerçekten burada mı yemek istiyordun? İlginçmiş." dedi ve —bu sefer üfleyerek— ağzını tekrar ramenle doldurdu.

"Ah! Hayır! Öyle değil! Anlamıyorsun!" Chenle heyecanla kelimeleri yarım yamalak söylüyordu. Aynı zamanda da Jisung onu anlamadığı için üzülmüştü ve derdini anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Jisung'ın dikkatini çekmek için elini Jisung'ın masada duran elinin üzerine koydu —Jisung neredeyse boğuluyordu— ve büyük bir çabayla —biraz da el kol hareketlerinin yardımıyla— ne demek istediğini anlatmaya çalıştı. "Hava güzel. Han Nehri'nin yanındayız. Çimler var. Sen varsın. Ben varım. Ramen var." Anlamasını umarak Jisung'a baktı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Jisung, Chenle'nun gözlerinde parlayan yıldızların büyüleyici olduğunu düşündü.

Hipnozda gibi kafasını salladı.

Chenle beklediği cevabı alamadığı için hafifçe somurttu ve elini yavaşça Jisung'ın elinin üstünden çekti. Chenle'nun bu havada garip bir şekilde sıcak kalan eli Jisung'ın soğuk elinin üzerinden gidince Jisung istemsizce titredi. Chenle şaşkın gözlerle Jisung'a baktı.

"Üşüyor musun?" Jisung kafasını iki yana salladı. Chenle'yu endişelendirmek açıkçası istediği son şeydi.

Jisung sadece birkaç saat önce tanıştığı birine karşı neden böyle davrandığını anlamıyordu. Normalde, Jisung Chenle'yu bir dakika bile düşünmemeliydi. Arkasını dönüp gitmeliydi ama nedensizce bu çocuğa takılıp kalmıştı. Neredeyse... Neredeyse... Neredeyse güzel gülüşlü Çinliyi umursuyordu. Kafasını hafifçe iki yana sallayıp oturduğu yerden kalktı. Yemeğini bitirmişti bu rahatsız yerde daha fazla oturmak istemiyordu. Oturduğu sandalye fazlasıyla rahatsız ediciydi ve Jisung normalden çok uzun süredir uyanıktı. Vücudu buna alışık değildi.

"Üşümüyorum. Hem sen yemeğini yesene."

Chenle Jisung'un dediğini hemen dinledi. Önündeki rameni karıştırdı ve ağzını yemekle doldurdu. Ağzındakileri çiğnedikten sonra kafasını rameninden kaldırdı ve gözleri Jisung'un yüzünde uzun uzun gezindi. Tam Jisung bir sorun olup olmadığını soracaktı ki Chenle gülümsedi.

Gülümsemesi Jisung'un içini ısıtırken üşümediğine emindi.

**Author's Note:**

> okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim, yorum ve kudos bırakırsanız mutlu olurum!


End file.
